Lucy, UlquiHime
by ShadyMidna
Summary: A short story based off of Skillet's song 'Lucy'. UlquiHime, UlquiorraXOrihime. The ending kind of surprisesyou if you haven't listened to the song


Hey, woman… I found some time to visit today.

I tried cooking you something, but it didn't turn out too well. I'm sure if you had been there you would have laughed at the mess, my face slightly darkened from hovering over the burning food. Then you would have taken a wash towel and wiped away the soot, a beautiful smile gracing your angelic lips. I always found the way you approached and solved problems amusing.

Ever since the war between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society had ended, you have been my caretaker. The Shinigami said I was too dangerous to be left alive, but you volunteered to watch over me. You answered all the questions I had about the human world. No matter how many I asked, you were always patient with me and answered with a smile.

You may have been taking care of me, at the same time, though, I was watching over you. If any attempted to hurt you, I would be there protecting you. For all the kindness you've shown me I thought this was a brilliant way to repay my debt.

I remember you once kissed my cheek. I was so confused. "It's called a kiss, Ulquiorra. And that one was all for you – my hero." My face flushed a luminous, burning red. You may not have known it at that time, but I kind of like you. Being around someone for so long… first in Hueco Mundo as _your_ caretaker, and now in the human world with you as mine… I've grown attached to you.

On your birthday I fretted on what I should get you. Being the selfless girl you were, you told me there was no need for me to get you a present. I insisted though. Finally I settled on something. A kiss – in return for yours. I remember being so nervous, it was laughable, but once I did it all my worries slipped away. It seemed even your kisses had healing powers.

When you didn't kiss back I apologized. I knew you had feelings for Kurosaki and yet I forced that kiss upon you. You laughed. Did I ever tell you how much I loved that laugh of yours? "I never thought I would get my first kiss from you Ulquiorra-kun." You said and thanked me. You continued on that if I hadn't gathered up the courage to do it that you would have. And that was the first time since I arrived in the human world that I laughed.

It was a year after that that you had to leave – on your birthday.

On my way to visit I picked up a dozen white roses. I knew how much you liked them…

I started up the hill that led to where I'd find you. Despite the height and angle of the hill, I didn't tire. The thought of seeing you again gave me plenty of strength.

It was a perfect sunny day and yet I was wearing my usual dreary trench coat. I'm sure you'd scold me for it, saying that I might get heatstroke. Silly woman.

Once I reached the top of the hill I spotted you. You had a great view overlooking Karakura town. The last few times I visited you didn't really say much, since that day a few years ago you've been very quiet.

I kneeled in front of you, wiped the leaves away and set down the plastic container that had the treats I baked for you inside. I took out some small candles and lit them with what little power I had left from my days as an Arrancar.

"Konbanwa, onna." I greeted knowing you wouldn't answer. You never did before. I stared at the grave that lay in front of me. _'Inoue Orihime'_ it said in large letters. Underneath is continued, _'Brave, courageous, and an unforgettable friend'_. Do you remember? You died saving me from an oncoming car… Ever since then, all I've wanted to do was hold you in my arms once more… just once. "I remembered your birthday."

* * *

**Yeah O: I know it's kind of short... and lame XD Ulquiorra is a tad OOC but it's my fandom so deal :P I guess I didn't really need to rate the story "T" but eh it... might disturb children? XD "Eww! They kiss!" lol, yeah...**

**"Konbanwa" translates into english as Good Evening and "Onna" is Woman as most UlquiHime fans should know~**

**Thank you very much :3**


End file.
